


Desolation

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-13
Updated: 1999-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's feelin' a little down.





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This is totally plotless

This is totally plotless. It popped into my head and refused to get out until I wrote it down. A big THANK YOU to Jack for betaing for me! THANK YOU Jack! ^_^

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money, DON'T SUE!

Notes: Written from Ray's POV. Could be classified as a PWP. m/m (BF/RK) situation, so don't read if you're underage or don't like it. And if you're looking for something hot, this ain't it. *g* Anyway, enjoy.

****

April/ May 99

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Desolation.  
By Eugenie Chua 

 

It's cold tonight, but I left the windows open anyway. I let the city sound wash over me. There's a game on right now, but I don't feel like watching it though. As a matter of fact, I don't feel like doing anything now except to sit here and. . .and I don't know what.

Stella hated it whenever I was in once of these moods. I would sit quietly for hours and it drove her nuts. She said it wasn't like me to sit still for more than five minutes. That was what she couldn't understand. This quiet me is as much part of me as the restless me.

I don't know why, but every time I'm feeling this way, there's always the sense of loneliness. Whether if there was anyone around or not, it didn't matter. I could be in a room crowded with family and friends right now and still feel alone. I could never figure out why and I don't know why I could never figure it out. Heck! I don't even know why I slipped into these moods.

I wish I wasn't alone on this couch right now. I hate feeling this way but I can't help it. I'm not in control, _it_ is. 

A sense of restlessness suddenly overcame me. I had to get up and do _something_. I got up, tuned on the CD player and lost myself in the music. I have no idea how long I've been dancing. Time did not exist. 

There's only music.

A pair of arms wrapped itself around my waist. I was moving with the music; the body behind me copied my moves. I leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Ray?"

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Frase. Nothing."

"One of those moods?"

"Yeah. Guess you could say that."

Still moving with the music, Fraser rested his head on my shoulder. I tilted my head and we shared a kiss.

"It's lonely in there without you." He whispered into my ear.

"Really?"

"Um-hm. And cold too."

"Want me to warm it up for you?"

He started to work on my earlobe, and I felt my legs turning into jelly, but the hands that were still around my waist held me. Ear. That had always been my weak spot and he knew it.

"No. I want you to warm _me_ up."

 

****

THE END.

I have no idea where this came from! Anyway, love it? Hate it? Let me know here! 

 


End file.
